


On Your Knees!

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: The reader tries their hand at seducing each of the demon brothers into getting their cocks sucked.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 362





	On Your Knees!

**Lucifer:**  


“(y/n)...” His voice was _almost_ stern.  


The look on his face betrayed both shock and something like excitement, his eyes following you as you vacated your armchair. You knelt between his legs with elegance, hands resting gently on his thighs. You crouched lower to lay your cheek on his knee.  


“What is the meaning of this, human?” he murmured, enthralled.  


“You’ve been so good to me during my time here, Lucifer. I decided I wanted to reward you for being a gracious host.” You looked into his eyes from your kneeling position, noting the subtle blush dusting his features.  


During your time in the Devildom you had tried your best to convey your interest in the demon, with little luck. Your advances had been either tactfully avoided, or ignored entirely. You nuzzled your face slightly into Lucifer’s thigh, pleased to hear his breath hitch.  


“Are you sure this is what you want?”  


You returned your eyes to his, a smile tugging at your lips.  


“I’m sure, Lucifer.”  


His eyes widened, and he broke eye contact to instead look at the far corner of his room.  


“Very well,” he said. He reached down to remove your hand from his thigh, sliding it up his leg slowly until it nearly cupped his groin. He was breathless when he spoke again.  


“If that is how you wish to… reward me, then you are welcome to proceed.”

**Mammon:**  


“Whoa, hey! Get outta there!” squawked Mammon.  


The white-haired demon’s face was already dark red as you spread his legs in front of you, and you gave him the most pleading look you could muster. Mammon stilled for a moment, still pressing his legs against your hands to close them.  


“The hell are you trying to do?!” he sputtered, grabbing your wrists as you tried to move your hands further up his thighs.  


“I want to blow you, Mammon.” You watched him as he processed your words, his face contorting into shock, then suspicion.  


“And just why are you tryna ‘blow me’?” he said, making air quotes with his fingers.  


You laughed, and Mammon frowned slightly.  


“I want to because I _like_ you, Mammon.” You rubbed your thumb against his thigh. “You’re the best, and I want to make you feel good.”  


The deep blush from earlier had returned to his face, and he slumped in his seat, effectively moving his crotch closer to your face. You took the opportunity to lean forward, pressing soft kisses to his growing bulge.  


“Ah, jeez…” he muttered, moving his hands to cup the sides of your face. “I guess it makes sense, since I’m the best and all…”

**Leviathan:**  


“Do you mind? I’m in the middle of a clan war here.”  


He peered at you from his computer chair, brow furrowing as he saw you wouldn’t budge from below his gaming desk. He only wore boxers today, and you admired the way his legs looked as you traced your hands from his calves to his knees.  


Levi rolled back from the desk, pulling away from your grasp. In a moment, his face lit up pink, as if he had just understood what you were trying to do.  


“You’re trying to do that _now_?!” He gripped the arms of his chair tightly.  


You smiled up at him, reaching out to grab his chair. It rolled easily towards you, placing the demon again right where you wanted him.  


“Is now a bad time?” you murmured, moving to plant a kiss on his inner thigh. His legs trembled under your touch.  


“SMH let me at least mute my mic…” he muttered, flipping a switch on his headset.  


You slid your palms up Levi’s legs, relishing the small gasps spilling from his mouth. He was already hard under his boxers, and a tug at the fabric revealed his cock. Wasting no time, you ran your tongue from the base of his erection to his tip.  


Levi’s hands found purchase at the back of your head, urging you forward along his length. His head hung forward as he watched you have your way with him.  


“I feel like you’re enjoying this way more than I am, (y/n)...”

**Satan:**  


You took your chance the moment it arose. Satan was engrossed in the book he was reading, a nondescript red tome. You crept stealthily to a place in front of him, tugging at his ankle to uncross his legs.  


_Snap._  


Your eyes shot up only to meet Satan’s, intense and possibly very irritated with you. He held the book in one hand now, having closed it noisily in its grip.  


“You’re interrupting my reading, (y/n).” His voice had an edge to it you liked.  


“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you relieve some stress is all.”  


He smirked down at you, and you gulped. Your hands were still in your lap but you were crouching at the foot of his chair, almost eye level with his belt buckle. Satan caught you eyeing it, reaching out to raise your chin. Angling your face opposite his own, he raised his other hand, pressing two fingers to your lips.  


“I’m not sure if I can trust you not to bite,” he murmured. You opened your mouth for him, dragging your tongue across his fingers as he glided them inside. You sucked them, tasting nothing but the subtle flavor of salt. Satan grinned at your display, withdrawing his fingers. You almost whined, but not before you noticed him reaching to unbuckle his belt.  


You nearly drooled in anticipation.  


“Don’t look so excited,” Satan laughed. “I’ll make you work more for it next time.”

**Asmodeus:**  


“Aah! Stop tickling me-” squeaked Asmodeus, sitting at his boudoir. Dressed in only a satin nightgown, he was roughly halfway through his beauty routine for the night.  


He leaned back to look at where you sat, tracing shapes on his knees. You smiled up at him, sliding your hands slowly up his thighs. You rested them just below where the hem of his nightgown sat.  


“Teasing me like this when I’m busy is _dirty_ , (y/n),” he scoffed, swatting your hands away from his legs. With your grip successfully detached, he returned to his skincare, bottles and serums clinking on the table above your head.  


You sighed as pathetically as possible, and saw his body still.  


“What is it now?” he said softly.  


“It’s just hard to resist your beauty when I see you like this, Asmo. I...also think the afterglow would look so good-”  


Asmodeus’ chair slid back suddenly, and his orange irises pierced your own.  


“You want me that badly?” His skin looked flushed, but his expression revealed how pleased he was with your words.  


“I do,” you said, hands already hovering over his legs.  


Asmo’s features broke out into a smile, and he quickly moved to untie the bow holding his nightgown closed. The fabric fluttered silently to his sides, revealing his nude form. Before you could move, Asmo gently tugged your head forward. You followed his touch, leaning in towards the erection he had been hiding.  


“Now now, no need to be so shy!” he hummed, pulling your head closer. You let him direct you, allowing him to rub your face on his cock. The moment he released his grip you pulled away, opting instead to begin pressing wet kisses along his length. The soft moans ringing in your ears let you know you were doing a good job. He didn’t break eye contact as you continued, his face more flushed than before.  


“You’re the only one that turns me on this much, you know…”

**Beelzebub:**  


“Pleeease? Just one lick?” begged Beelzebub, leaning heavily on your shoulder.  


“Beel, I just started this eating this blow pop. Can I have a minute?” You tried to move away from the tall demon, but he pulled you closer to where he sat. Your shoulder was starting to get sore from supporting his weight.  


“So after a minute you’ll give it to me?” His eyes sparkled as he said it, and you felt your resolve falter. It was hard to say no to him. But, you didn’t want to relent to his wishes so easily.  


“I guess I could give you a lick, or several…” you murmured, knowing Beel wouldn’t follow. He gave you a confused look, and sat up as you squirmed out from under him.  


You kept the blow pop in your mouth as you knelt in front of Beel, swirling your tongue around the candy while you could. You firmly spread his legs in front of you, leaning into the space they left. You pulled the candy halfway out of your mouth, sucking noisily on it. Your face hovered just above Beel’s groin, and you bobbed your head as you sucked on the candy.  


Suddenly you stopped, raising your face to Beel’s again. His face was flushed, jaw hanging open slightly. You grinned, pulling the candy from your mouth. Holding out the stick of the blow pop, Beel slowly took it into his own hand.  


One of your hands still rested on his thigh, and he quickly grabbed it, moving it to the bulge in his pants. He groaned as you rubbed him, and he gave you a half-lidded look before sliding the blow-pop into his mouth.  


“Could you… suck on me like that, too?”

**Belphegor:**  


When you found him, he had slumped onto the chair’s armrest. His position looked incredibly uncomfortable to you, but he slept soundly. It wasn’t long after arriving that you learned just what kind of dream he was having.  


First you heard the moans, his lips barely moving as he made the erotic sounds. He mumbled between moans, and you soon crept to the chair to hear better.  


“Uuh...aah...so good…”  


You peered at the youngest brother from where you sat on the ground, blushing slightly from his noises. He was charming, even in his sleep, and you admired him shamelessly while you could. His hair hung away from his face, letting you see his features clearly.  


“(y/n).”  


You jumped, almost answering his utterance of your name. His eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth opening even more. He gasped loudly, and you covered your mouth to keep from making noise. In his sleep he adjusted a leg, and as it fell you could see the clear silhouette of his cock through his pants.  


You groaned aloud at the sight, understanding the demon was having a wet dream of you. Belphie stirred suddenly, and you realized groaning had probably woken him somewhat. You stood up on your knees, moving to place a hand on his shoulder.  


With a slight shake he woke up, eyes slowly opening to meet yours. With a jolt, he realized that you were both the one in his dream and the one waking him. His face began to turn pink, and he hid his face in the crook of his arm.  


“How much did you see?”  


“You didn’t do anything weird, Belphie.” You tried to sound soothing. “But you did talk.”  


“And what did I say?”  


You sighed, moving your hand to rub his knee.  


“Probably whatever you said in your dream.”  


With a frustrated groan, Belphegor sat up in front of you. As he opened his eyes again, he immediately noted how you sat at his feet. Just like you were about to… A glance at his crotch caused a look of horror to cross the demon’s face, and you almost laughed.  


“Don’t worry about it,” you murmured, squeezing his thigh. “I could help you with that, if you’d like…” He clutched at the armrests of the chair, unable to relax as your hands travelled to the sides of his cock. He moaned, much louder than he had while sleeping. He closed his eyes again, throwing his head back over the neck of the chair.  


“Please touch me, oh my- aah!”  


You slid his length into your mouth, sucking greedily.  


“Ohh fuck! (y/n)-- don’t stop. I want to cum for you so bad…”


End file.
